


Once Upon a Spell

by Queen_Oval



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Amnesia Uma, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Protective Harry Hook, Teen Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval
Summary: Uma and Mal get into argument. When Mal accidentally wished for Uma to go away. Uma is now in Storybrooke with no memory. Can Harry and others save his sea goddess?





	1. Up in smokes

Just like oil and water or Orange Juice and Toothpaste. Mal and Uma could never mix well. If the two girls saw each automatically meant there would be an argument that no one wants to be a part of. 

The two girls just can’t get along.

From Mal’s point of view, Uma was ungrateful brat; from Uma’s point of view, Mal was a traitor in not helping other VKs and was only worried about her crew and her crew only. Uma was rushing to met up Henry for stuff (making out) out in the garden. The young sea witch didn’t notice she accidentally knocks over a blue color genie bottle in her haste.   
Mal just got back from her lovely date with Ben when she saw the Genie bottle about to fall, with her quick dragon speed. Mal caught the object before she sent an evil glare at Uma’s back. 

Mal eyes glowed a dark green in frustration, “Why are you making my life difficult?” Mal handles the delicate genie bottle with care. 

Uma rolled her eyes, ”Please like I would waste my time on making your life difficult, dragon breath.” The young sea witch glared at her rival. 

Mal growled, “Is that a threat?” Coming closer to Uma. The young sea witch rolled her eyes as Mal could hurt her. Then again, a fight is what they meant need seeing how Mal’s been under her skin lately. 

Uma gave chuckled hearing what the fairy stated, “ Oh, Mal. You wouldn’t know a threat,” Uma met where fairy  
was at, “If it bites you in the ass.”

They glared at one other hoping, daring each other to go first, when a minute passed Uma sighed, “Just like I thought all claws no fire. “

Uma walked in the opposite direction from the hallway. Mal clenched her fists, the fairy didn’t notice bottle glowing and rattling from her hold, “I wish you get away from here!” Mal yelled. 

The bottle rattled as dense purple and black smoke wrapped around a shock Uma. Then quickly as the smoke came, it was gone. Leaving a very confuse Mal in its wake.

In the salty waters of Storybrooke, Maine cradle a passed out Uma to the safety of the sandy shore. A young teenage boy and his mother were walking along the beach. 

“Mom, I’m fine,” Henry stated he had felt his mother’s worried glances for a couple of minutes when they were walking. Regina sighed, looking down at the sandy ground, feeling shame how well her son could read her. 

“I know you are sweet, but should at least want to talk about your experience on..t-that island,” Regina responded.  
Before Henry gave her response, he saw something in between the boulder, “Mom, you see that?”

“See what?” Henry before raced towards the rock no listening to his mother, telling him to stop. Henry gazed on a girl with a teal blue hair dressed in a plain black dress. The girl was face down in the sand. Henry took a deep breath before flipping the girl over. He gently touched her neck, feeling a faint bump of her heartbeat. 

“Mom, come here quick,” Henry yelled, causing his mother to race towards him. 

“W-what is it?” Regina demanded doing once overlook on Henry to make sure he was alright. As the mayor turned, she saw the body of a young girl’s body. Pulling Henry away from the body, Henry giving a disgruntled groan. Regina 

“Call the ambulance,” Regina affirmed to Henry. 

“How did you ended up here?” Regina asked as she brushed away Uma’s braids from her face.


	2. Hospital smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma is awake, but does she know who she is?  
> Henry is the best boy.  
> Regina is a stressed mom

When Uma woke up, she was hit with the smell of antiseptic. As Uma sat up, she felt a sharp, throbbing pain on her head. As she cradled her head with her hands, she noticed she was connected with wires. She gazed up at her IV that stuck in her arm, Where was she? Uma thought as she began to pull some of the cables that were connected to her. 

“Hey, let’s not do that, doll,” Uma looked up at the woman who was wearing pale pink scrubs. The woman began to fuss at her as she placed the wires back on her.  
“Now, ‘that’s all situated,” The nurse said, “I bet ‘you’re hungry, huh?”  
Before Uma could give a response, her stomach decided to make the decision for her, “Y-yes,” She stubbly answered to the nurse. 

The nurse smiled at her, “Good to know you can speak. Let me go get you something to eat.” 

While waiting Uma began to fall asleep, Maybe I can ask the lady where I am? 

On the other side of town, Emma slumped over her desk, as her eyes glazed tiredly on her laptop. Her blond hair pulled in a lazy ponytail. 

“Well?” Regina questioned Emma shook her head before looking back at Regina.

“She ‘isn’t in any missing children database,” Emma commented before getting up from her desk, “Can try to see in the next county if you want?”

Regina shook her head, “No, that ‘won’t be needed.” The former evil queen knew where the girl may have appeared from.

The Enchanted Forest.

‘That’s the only way to explain how the girl just randomly appeared on the seashore that morning, Regina thought. But there was one thing that ‘didn’t make sense in this theory which was the Enchanted Forest was sealed from the people of StoryBrooke, even the evil queen herself ‘couldn’t reopen to the forest if she wanted to. Before she can think any deeper her phone ranged in her purse.

“Yes?” Regina affirmed glancing at her son looking worriedly at her.  
“Mayor this is Nurse Jackson, the Jane Doe is awake right now,” The nurse stated.  
“‘I’ll be right there thank you,” Regina stated before tapping the end button on her screen.  
“I’m going to see Jane Doe right now,” Regina said as she gathered her things.  
“I’m coming,” Emma said as she followed the Mayor.  
Henry quickly got up from his chair,” ‘I’m coming too.”  
“Henry,” Regina said calmly,” You need to rest. Finding the girl is just enough. 

“No, mom, I want to make sure ‘she’s okay too,” Henry said, looking at his mom, “Plus you guys are going to ask her questions, she might be more willing to talk if it’s someone around her age.”

Emma, picking up her keys,” ‘He’s right. She might be more willing to talk us if one the youth is there.”

Regina sighed, rolling her eyes,” Alright, fine.”  
The trio began their journey towards the hospital.


	3. Hospital

“Hon you need to eat more,” Nurse Jackson said as Uma moved the apple sauce pile to the left of her plate. Uma’s stomach turned off the thought of eating more. She ate a few scoops of mashed potatoes under nurse Jackson’s watchful eyes. Uma’s fingers twisted the sheets as if to complete her next answer to the nurse.

“I’m not that hungry,” Uma sighed, shifting her left arm that had the IV needle in. Nurse Jackson sighed as she looked at her patient. Before the nurse could state anything towards the girl, there was a light knock on the door, standing there was Regina, Henry, and Emma. 

“I’ll be right back,” said the nurse before she pushed the trio back outside, nurse Jackson closed the door softly before looking at the trio.   
“You have to be gentle with Regina,” The nurse stated, “The doctor believes she might have anterograde amnesia. Her ability to remember the time before the accident caused her to have bad headaches.” 

Emma nodded, understanding the situation, “We’ll try not to irate her as much as possible.”  
Nurse Jackson smiled at the response, “I hope she remembers something soon before social services arrive in a couple of days.”  
With that, Nurse, Jackson left the trio to finish off the rest of her duties. 

Regina turns toward the door and lightly knocks on the door, She heard a soft “come in.” The door revived the small teenage girl, who looked a little before Henry and she found two days ago. The light blue braids fall around her shoulders.   
Regina smiled at her,” Hey, how are you feeling?” 

Uma shifted around the hospital bed, “Okay, I guess.” Uma gave a quick glance at them before looking down at her lap.

“That’s good, “Regina responded, “Henry and I were worried when we first found you.” 

The sea witch looked at her with new interest, “You found me?”  
Regina sat on the second chair nearby the girl’s bed, “Yes, we did.”  
Uma looked at the woman, “Do I know you?”

Henry shook his head before stepping forward towards the girl, “No, My name is Henry. I was the person who found you.” Henry then pointed at his mother, “This is Regina, she’s my mom. She also found you, and this is Emma. she also my mom and sheriff of the town.”

Uma looked at each person in her hospital room, “Oh, well, my name is Uma.”  
That’s a good start, Emma thought to keep that information in her back pocket for later. Whenever she was able to get back from the hospital, she’ll look up that name.

“Where did you find me?” Uma asked, looking at Henry. The young boy took a seat next to her, “On the beach, I think you were washed up from whatever your accident.”

“What about your last name?” The mayor asked Uma shook her head,” I don’t know..I-it hurts to remember.”

The blond woman finally spoke up, “Do you recall what happened before you went in the water?” 

“I don’t know,” Uma said, looking up at the blond.  
Emma looked at the young girl, “Can you please think about? What was the last thing you remember before you went under?” 

This lady is getting annoying Uma thought, she then closed her eyes. She remembers the salty waters filling up her lungs. The tightens of her chest the need to have oxygen in her lungs. The roughness of the water tossing her side to side, until she gave up fighting against the sea. 

“Do you remember-” Emma was then cut off the lights flickering.   
“I said no,” the sea witch growled at Emma, there was a rumble of the ground that shook the building, causing the lights began to flicker on and off. Uma was breathing unevenly, “All I can remember is my name. “

“Okay,” Regain said, gaining Uma’s attention away from the blond. Regina touched her arm, “It’s okay you don’t remember. We’ll figure this out later. Right just focus on getting better, alright?”

“Alright, “Uma said evenly before leaning back on the bed. Uma felt the heavyweights under her eyes. Her bones felt worn and weary from the new information.


	4. The Need to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma wants to remember, who was. She makes a new friend.

When Uma woke up the next day, she was doing a lot of tests, from blood samples to urine samples. Uma felt exhausted, which is why she didn’t hear Mr. Archie calling her name for the fourth time. 

“Uma,” the young girl looked up at the man with bright red hair, just like...who? She thought.   
“Yeah,” Uma called out at the man sitting across from her.   
Archie smiled at her, “We’re going to try some tests to see if it’ll jog your memory.”  
“Alright, “Uma said, pushing away some of her blue braids.  
Archie pulled out big ink blocks on a piece of ivory paper, “What’s this?”  
Uma turned her head to the side to get a better look, “Um...tentacles.”  
Archie wrote to her to answer down, “Okay, next one, what’s this?”  
This ink blocks had thin lines protecting the crispy white paper from the messy black ink on the inside, “A mermaid tail.”  
This test continued until Archie decided that was enough of that. He placed all the cards back in his bag. 

“Okay here’s the next one   
“I want to remember, “Uma whispered at the therapist. Archie gave a sad smile at the young girl, “And you will, until then, just focus on saving your strength, alright?”   
The pair walked to her room. Uma gave a smile to Mr. Archie,” I’ll see you next time.”  
“Yes, until next time,” the therapist stated before leaving her room. Uma sighed, flopping herself on her hospital bed.   
I want to remember how I got here, Uma thought as she turned over, Hope that no one is worried about me. Do I have a mom or dad, are they missing me right now? Before Uma yawned before closing her eyes. 

Back on Aurdon, Ariel and Eric came to the school once they heard that Uma hasn’t attended any of her classes, which was unlike her.   
“She’s where?” Ariel shouted, her face turning bright red like her face. How can this new king miss one of his subjects?   
Ben sighed, looking at the couple, “We are trying to locate her right as we speak.”  
Ariel rolled her eyes, “Not quickly enough!”  
Eric touched his wife’s arm, attempting to calm his queen.   
“What she means to say is you just noticed Uma was gone for over a week ago.”  
Ben sighed, “Yes, where’s trying to figure out where she is right now. And you sure she didn’t want to run away ?”

Ariel gasped at the assumption from the King, “No, Uma might not trust us the way we like, but she wouldn’t run away from us.” 

King Ben nodded, understanding Ariel, “We’ll do everything we can to find her. I promised.”

In StoryBrooke, Uma decides today was the day she would get out of the hospital. Uma was tired of not knowing who she is and not being able to go outside except the garden in hospital.

Uma sneaked out of the ward; she quickly saw one of the nurses making a quick decision by hiding them inside a room. Once the nurse was gone, she went down the elevator.   
Once she got down to the ground floor. This is my chance, Uma thought before she ran out like a bat out of hell. Before anyone took notice that she was missing.   
Uma ran and ran until she thought she was safe from the hospital. She finally took her a deep breath of unfiltered air. As she walked noticed that she still wearing her hospital gown.   
I might need to get some actual clothes and shoes, Uma thought. She looks at the small town for the first time, she glances at a vintage thift shop. Uma walked into the store, she quickly picked out pants, shoes, and a shirt.   
"I don't have any money," Uma said looking a cashier.   
The cashier gave her a warm smiled, "Oh, you must be the new girl that the mayor found right?"  
Uma nodded, "Yeah that's me."  
"You can those clothes on the house sweetie," The woman said.   
Uma was taken back, "Oh thank you so much."

As Uma walked out she walked around the town until she walked into a wooded area.   
She continued to walk on the trail until she stopped she felt like she was being watched.

But who? Uma thought as she looked around. 

“Ah, There’s never a dull moment in Storybrooke,” A voice called out to her. Uma looked each way until a man came forward. 

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” Uma asked as held her head. 

Killian smirked, “Not exactly. But I have heard a lot about you.”

“Yeah like, what?” Uma questioned. She didn’t trust the man standing in front of her. He leaned heavily on the Oaktree, and face drew up with a cocky smile. Just like...Uma thought before a wave of pain crushed on her head before her legs gave up on her. 

“Woah,” Killian gasped as he quickly grabbed Uma before her head met the ground, “It’s okay you’re alright,” Killian cooed at the girl holding her in his arms.

“I don’t know, wh-” Uma whimpered out before her eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, hopefully I can update on actual schedule.


	5. Magic of the unknow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma and Killian have a scene. Regina is ready to fight everyone, just right after she finds Uma. And Uma does a little magic trick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate college but I want my dream job though! Anyway here's another chapter of Once upon a spell.

"Ah, I see that you're up," a voice stated to her. Uma looked over her shoulder there on the docks stood the man she saw in the forest before she felt sick. 

"That's good," the man carried on the one-sided conversation. 

"Who are you?" Uma asked, keeping a close eye on the man. 

"Killian and yours?" He said as he walks on the wooden board to get on the ship. Uma still keeping a close eye on the man before her. 

"Uma," She said, puffing out her chest a little. Killian gave a snort-like laugh.  
"Well, Uma, everyone has been looking for you," Killian smirked at the young girl. 

Uma rolled her eyes, " Whatever."

"Look, lass, I know you are stuggling with your um...memory. It's going to take some time to get it all back," Killian voiced as he touched her shoulder. Uma shook her shoulder away from him. 

"No, you look!" Uma yelled, shocking Killian, "I'm sick of not know who I was before the accident!" 

Unknowing, the ocean's waves began to rock.  
"I'm sick of everyone telling it's going to take time!" The once sunny day became dark and stormy clouds. 

" I'm sick of not knowing anything!"Uma screamed. The waved began to grow in size. The waves started to push roughly against the ship Killian's legs became unsteady. Uma was still steaded like an anchor, not noticing what's happening around her.

_"I'm sick of not knowing if my parents are missing me! So you and everyone can SHUT UP about taking my time!" ___

__His eyes grew wider as he looked past Uma. Uma, through her gasping, turned and saw dark clouds and tsunami of the wave she created, but the tide wasn't crashing it staying still._ _

__"D-did I do this?" Uma chocked out before tearing away for the scene before her. Killian could only nod, "Yeah, you did."_ _

_What am I?! ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Whelp that was done, until next time.


	6. Still calm water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma learns can do magic. Regina is a tired and powerful mom. Henry might have feelings for Uma.

Uma was panicking when the tsunami was rising above her. Killian gasped, "You need to clam down, Uma."

"I'm trying!" Uma screeched causing the water to curve causing the wooden boat to rock against the raging the sea. Uma 

In the corner of her eyes, she saw Killian was walking away from her, "Please don't leave me," Uma cried.   
Killian   
"I'm not. I promised I'm going to call someone," he stated as he reached in his pocket where his phone was at.

Killian quickly pressed Regina's phone number, "Regina yeah I found the missing lass you are looking for. " 

Regina stopped in her tracks, "Really? where is she?"

Killian gazed up at Uma, who was struggling to keep her powers in check. The giant wave was all but standing still for her.  
"She's on my ship, but the lass has put us into dangers," Killian told the evil queen. 

Regina narrowed her eyes on the road, "I'll be there. Just don't do anything stupid." 

Regina then hung up the phone. She quickly made a U-turn towards the harbor. 

When Regina arrived at the scene, her eyes widen in shock. There stood a giant wave about to crash on the simple wooden ship. Regina raced to broad the ship.

"When you said small trouble. I didn't expect this," Regina gesture to the tsunami. Killian shrugged in response, "When have we ever had small trouble before?"

"Point taken, " Regina said simply before walking towards Uma. Uma's body was shaking, the young girl could only turn her head to the side to the evil queen approaching her.

"What's happening to me?" Uma cried out to Regina. Regina placed her hands on the young girl's shoulder. 

"You are a witch," Regina spoke to the girl. Uma shook her head, this can't be possible. Witches aren't real. They're just imaginative for storytelling to make children listen to their parents. I can't be a witch, Uma thought. 

"No, I am not," Uma cried out. The wave began to curl causing the young sea witch to feel a sharp white pain in her chest. 

"Yes, you are. The sooner you understand that the wave should disappear," Regina commented at the girl. 

Uma took a deep breath, okay so I'm a witch, great she thought the tsunami became to shrink in half it's the size. 

"I did it!" Uma smiled at Regina smirked, "Yes you did."  
Soon after Uma's wave became to disappear. The water became to calm still waves again. Before Uma state anything to Regina, Uma became sleepy and fainted in front of the mayor. 

Regina quickly caught the young witch, "You're okay."

Killian walked closer to the pair, "Is the lass is going to be alright?"

"Yeah, she will be," Regina commented before picking up the girl, "I'll be taking Uma to my house."

Regina placed Uma in her car before she drove the pair home. 

When Uma woke up she was greeted by Henry's face.   
"Oh thank God you're awake," Henry spoke before he hands Uma some water. "I heard what happen. Are you alright?" Henry questioned her.

Uma nodded letting the dizzy spells leave her body, "Yeah. "

The pair was in awkward silence, "So your mom is badass," Uma said trying to avoid the silence. Henry snorted trying to hard not to blush, "Um... Thanks. I'll let her know."

"Where am I ?" Uma asked Henry. The young teen boy, " You are at my house. Well, not my house, it's really my mom's but..um yeah."

Uma laughed at the awkward boy's stuttering, "You're funny."

"Um thank you," Henry said as the tips of his ear became bright red. Henry gazed at Uma, I like the way she laughs, the teenage boy thought. 

Henry took a deep breath, "Are you hungry? I can see what mom is making right now."

"I'm a witch," Uma spoke out, Henry's eyes widen in her statement. 

Henry walked closer to her and sat on the bed, " r-really?"

"Yeah, your mom told me that what I am, so what do you think?" Uma asked Henry. Uma clutched her hands with the heavy quilts waiting for Henry's response. 

"That's amazing," Henry yelled, "Wow, you are a witch! A witch!"

"Yeah," Uma smiled, "I am."

Henry brushed his fingers through his hands, "So what's your powers?"

"Um, I don't know, but I made a giant tsunami today."

Henry was astonished at the girl before him, "So maybe your powers are water base? We'll have to practice on that."

"I mean if you want to practice your powers that is," Henry commented realizing that Uma might not want to be a witch. 

"Sounds like a plan to me, Henry," Uma smiled at him.


	7. Magic Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma learned some magic skills with Regina. 
> 
> Harry and Co. might have found a way to bring our sea witch back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I back my dudes! I have writer's block with this story.

Tired.

That's how Uma was feeling, ever since she took up Regina’s offer in helping the young girl with her magic skills. The sea witch has been tired and her “coach” was not helping her in that area. Regina believes that if Uma could hone in on her magic, she would be likely to remember how she got here. 

 

“One more time,” Regina said. The pair were in the backyard of Regina’s house.   
Right now, Regina was making the girl make an apple float in the air. Based on how ten apples that have combusted the lesson wasn’t working well for Uma. 

Uma growled in frustration, “ I can’t do it, Regina. Maybe that tsunami was a fluke.”

Regina shook her head, “ That’s not possible, Uma and you know it. I know what I felt and that wasn’t just nature doing its thing. You were in control of that.”

Regina walked to Uma before placing her hand on the young witch, “ I know it’s hard. And not having your memories is making it harder for you, but you still need to understand the basics. Hopefully, you will remember who you are.”

Uma looked up at her elder, “ You think so?”

Regina gave a nod, “ I know so. But for now, I say let’s have a break.”

“Yeah that sounds like a great idea, “ Uma said she was tired and sticky. A break would help her out more than forcing herself to make a stupid apple float for now. 

Back in Audrodon, 

“You did what?” Harry growled out as he looked at Mal. Mal shrugged at his response, the young fairy decided to come clean now, based on how distraught Ariel and Eric were not finding their daughter. Plus, she thought coming clean would be easier now, then later. 

Boy, was she regretting that now.

she couldn’t make a really good reason for how it happened but it just did.

“It was by accident, she and I were arguing and,” Mal mumbled out feeling the harsh stare from Harry. 

“What it’s not like I did it on purpose,” Mal shouted completely done trying to tell the story. 

“Where’s the jar?” Harry demanded. 

Mal shook her head, “ I-i don't know where the bottle went.”

If they can find her? A voice in Harry’s mind, Harry halted his pacing. No-no Uma is somewhere and she is fine because she’s Uma. She could figure a way out of any situation, no matter how sticky.   
Ben sighed, “Well arguing is not going to help us find Uma. We need to focus on solutions now.” 

“What if we pretend to be genies?” Carlos asked causing everyone in the room to give him an odd look. Carlos rose up from his seat, “ What I mean is genies can travel through space and time. What’s to say they can’t portal hop from different dimensions?”

Ben looked at the group in front of him, “I think Carlos might be onto something. Based on his theory there might be a way to trick portals if we were genies.”

“Do you know one that might help?” Evie asked, Evie can understand the theory and the possibility that it can work, but nothing can happen if they don’t have a way in. 

Ben smiled, “ I think I do.”


End file.
